


The Princess, the Knight and the Royal Wedding

by Arvari



Series: Space Princess (and His Knight in Shining Armor) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Being Tony, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony said he would propose to Loki, didn't he? But even when you know your partner is definitely going to say yes, it's still not easy to ask. Especially if you want it to be, well, perfect. And if he says yes, there will be so much more to arrange. And of course, nothing ever goes exactly according to plan for Tony and Loki...</p><p>(A sort-of-a-sequel to Space Princess, which hopefully won't get out of hand as much as the original did, because if it does, I'll probably throw myself out of the nearest window...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strategy

„Tony!“ Bruce whined.

„I know, I know,“ the billionaire with a brand new super strong body sighed. „I just want to make it perfect. You know, like-“

„Like he is. I've heard it about seventeen times already, Tony,“ said Bruce.

„About seventeen times? You know, seventeen is a pretty exact number, nothing you should connect with the word _about_. If you said _about_ twenty or _about_ a hundred, that would be something completely different, but when you say _about_ _seventeen_ -“

„ _Tony_!“

„Sorry, sorry!“ Tony squeaked. „I can't help it, I've only had this new apple-improved body for a few days, my mind's on fire!“

„Yeah, I've noticed. Trust me, we all have. Especially Loki.“

„He's only thrown me out of the window _once_ so far. That's probably not bad.“

„That's just because he raided my stock of chamomile tea two days ago.“

„Did he? That explains a lot. Like... Look, he can't overdose himself with it, can he? Because he's been unusually calm lately.“

„Your trip out of the window was only _yesterday_ , Tony.“

„Yeah, but he looked almost bored when he threw me out,“ Tony frowned. „I'm like... hundred percent sure he was yawning when I landed back in the apartment. Oh, shit, now I'm worried about him. _Brucieee_...“

„Tony, I know Natasha's already threatened you with something similar, but keep pissing me off and you'll find out _very_ soon if that new body of yours can take what Loki's did. Also, you're gonna have a new hole in the floor to repair.“

„Brucie-bear, you _wouldn't_. You _couldn't_. Or could you? Do such a horrible thing to me? Oh, you could. That's it, my heart is broken. I think I'm gonna cry.“

„Tony Stark, I swear-“

„I know. Shit, I can _hear_ how annoying I am, but I can't help it. I did two days' worth of work in two hours, my brain is overloading. I'm waiting for the moment my head literally bursts into flames!“

„Well, keep pissing _Loki_ off and the moment could come really soon.“

„That was mean, Brucie.“

„Yup. I know,“ Bruce nodded. „Now, will you let me work again, or will you keep talking about your proposal?“

„Talking about my proposal, of course,“ Tony shrugged. „Because... Bruce, I don't know _how_ to do it. I just want to make it perfect. You know, like-“

„Jarvis!“ Bruce shouted. „Could you please tell Loki to come and pick up his boyfriend? And I'm going to need the chamomile tea back, I'm afraid...“

 

Loki sighed as he laid the sleeping billionaire on the workshop couch.

„This will be better for him,“ he murmured. „I had no idea it would be _this_ bad. I should have expected it, he's a genius after all, it was obvious his brain would be affected more than the rest of his body.“

„But it can't... hurt him, can it?“ Bruce frowned.

„No. No, definitely not,“ Loki shook his head, gently stroking Tony's hair. „His brain is just trying to get used to its new abilities. Once it does, it will calm down, and Anthony will be his usual annoying self, only a lot smarter. But he will be able to control it.“

„Are you sure?“

„Oh, yes.“

„Do you have any... experience with this kind of thing?“

„In the books I have read, those few mortals who have been given an apple often became... hyperactive after the transformation. Their _bodies_ have, to be more precise. They weren't able to control it, they often trained for hours and hours, working themselves almost into unconsciousness. But those were warriors, while Anthony is an inventor, he works with his _brain_ mostly. Of course, his body has also been affected, but not in a way I expected, it was more about his _libido_ than-“

„That's enough information for now, Loki, thank you,“ Bruce smirked. „Have you brought me my tea?“

„Your tea? I don't have your tea. Why would you think I had-“

„Loki.“

„All right,“ Loki sighed and in a flash of green light, a box appeared on his palm. „But I need it more than you. If I am to keep him out of the workshop in the next few days, I am going to go _mad_ without this. I cannot keep him sedated forever, that would be _very_ bad for him. I have to wake him up in a few hours.“

„Well, you should have thought about this before giving him the apple.“

„Excuse me? My father gave it to him, Anthony ate it, I wasn't involved _anywhere_ in the process.“

„Except for the fact that you became the love of Tony's life and he wanted to be the love of yours, for the rest of it?“

„Yeah, except for that,“ Loki smiled and kissed Tony's temple. „Come on, love. We're gonna put you to bed.“

 

Tony tugged at the magically reinforced handcuffs tying him to the headboard. Neither of them gave way.

„You have got to be kidding me,“ Tony growled, trying to at least wiggle out of his blindfold. Unsuccessfully, of course. Loki had made sure of that.

„Hush, my love,“ Loki whispered straight into Tony's ear, instantly sending a shiver down Tony's spine. The new skin was also too sensitive, Loki's breath on his neck, _oh god_...

„Is this your plan how to make the next few days more pleasant for me? No objections, of course.“

„Days? I don't think so, my dear Anthony. But a few hours...“

The breath was on the other side of Tony's neck now, and...

„Wait,“ the billionaire frowned. „Something's not right.“

The chuckle came from the left, definitely. But the gentle bite that followed came from the right. And then the kiss on the temple from the left, but an instant later the voice from the right...

„What exactly would that be, my love?“

„Well, either you are teleporting back and forth around me, which I don't think, because I can _feel_ your magic when you teleport and I can't feel it now, which means that answer B is probably right, and answer B is that you've fucking called in your clone and in that case take the fucking blindfold off right now because _I need to see that_!“

„Impatient, are we?“ asked the voice on the left.

„But where would be the fun in that, my sweetest love?“ asked the one on the right.

„We are here to entertain your brain...“ whispered the one on the left and Tony sighed as one hand brushed his thigh.

„Keep it busy so you don't go mad,“ purred the one on the right and a hand was placed on Tony's stomach.

„This is how you wanna keep me from going mad? Because this is definitely not gonna work, Princess! I think I might only go mad _much faster_.“

„Oh, don't be so melodramatic, love,“ giggled the voice on the left. „I assure you it is going to be very much all right.“

Tony gasped for breath as a pair of lips suddenly closed around his right nipple.

„And if you're a good boy,“ the voice on the left continued, „I _might_ consider taking the blindfold off.“

„Okay. Okay,“ Tony nodded as another hand, a third one, started caressing his body. „A good boy, I get it. I'm a good boy. I'm definitely a good boy. Am I a good boy?“

„Good boys, sweetheart...“ mumbled the voice on the left. „Good boys are quiet.“

„Oh,“ Tony frowned. „You know, that might actually be a bit of a problem...“

 

The next time Tony walked into the workshop (the morning after the very interesting night with two barely distinguishable Lokis), Bruce immediately ran to stand between his project and the billionaire.

„No. Don't even look at it, I don't want your advice, I don't want your opinion, I don't want anything from you. What are you even doing here, Loki was supposed to keep you entertained!“

„Oh, bud he did,“ Tony grinned. „Don't worry, I feel much better today. It seems all my brain needed was a nice, uhm... workout.“

„You call it a workout?“ Bruce smirked. „Because I think I can imagine _how_ did Loki keep you entertained...“

„And you are absolutely right,“ Tony nodded. „But really, a bit of physical activity and I am perfectly normal. Well... not _normal_ , but... _me-normal_ , you know.“

„I do. It was about time, too. Still, don't you dare look at my project, because I don't need to hear your smart ass comments.“

„Don't worry. Right now, I've got my own project to work at. And I'm afraid being a genius won't help me in this case.“

„I warn you, Tony, if I, at any point of this conversation, hear the word _perfect_ , I'm gonna throw you through _that_ wall. Or maybe _that_ wall. Any wall, really.“

„Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that, my brain was kind of going in circles.“

„I kind of noticed.“

„Okay, but now for real. I meant it when I said I wanted something p... uhm... flawless. But I don't really know what. I mean... He's a prince. You've seen their fucking... golden realm. He's had everything growing up, then not so much, okay, but hey, he's living with me, he's used to all the luxuries I have. So how can I surprise him? What can I give him? Do I fill my living room with red roses, do I buy a ring with the biggest diamond available... I don't know.“

„I don't think Loki needs those things, Tony,“ Bruce shook his head and leaned on the desk in front of which he was standing. „He's not a gold digger, he loves _you_ , he wants _you_ , not your money...“

„So what? Doesn't mean he shouldn't get them. He's my Princess, I want to treat him as one.“

„Oh, damn, you really are head over heels for him.“

„Uhm, yes?“ Tony smirked. „I thought it would be obvious from the fact that I chose to make my life, uhm, a couple years longer. Just a couple.“

„I still don't think Loki expects you to spend thousands of dollars only to propose to him. He will say yes even if you just buy a ring-“

„ _Buy_ a ring? No, I can't buy any ring I see, it will definitely have to be custom-made. Nothing common for Loki, definitely not. Remember, it has to be able to last thousands of years.“

„Okay, but apart from that, I think Loki will be happy even if you simply get on one knee when you two are alone, give him the ring, tell him you love him and ask him to marry you. I don't think he's the type who likes grand gestures.“

„Excuse me?“ Tony gaped. „Are we still talking about _my_ Loki? The full-tilt diva? I know _I_ would want grand gestures if I were him, and he's much worse than I am!“

„In that case, do you know what would be a good idea? You could ask Thor what is the traditional way of proposing on Asgard, and then you could-“

„Asgard. You mean the culture which made Loki insecure and ashamed of the most important parts of his personality? Like being a sorcerer, or occasionally being a female, or preferring to fight with daggers, or basically being _clever_ , or, you know, the Jotun thing in the end... Yeah, no. And then of course the proposal probably requires something like slaying a dragon and dragons are not exactly common on Earth, you know? All things considered-“

„A bad idea, yeah,“ Bruce nodded. „You're probably right.“

„Get used to it, it will happen more often now,“ Tony grinned. „But I really don't know, Bruce. Maybe I should take him somewhere nice. He's not fond of hot places, but... What about Iceland? Would that be a bad idea? Or... Norway, you know. Something like that. Or should I take him to England? I think he's fond of England. He's also fond of my private jet. And the bed there, if you know what I mean.“

„I know exactly what you mean, Tony, don't worry. And I repeat, you don't need to take him anywhere.“

„You know what you are, Bruce? Tony frowned. „Absolutely _useless_.“

„Well, I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you,“ Bruce shrugged. „But I'm not a _Loki-expert_. Perhaps you should ask-“

„Oh. _Oh_!“ Tony gasped. „Barton, of course! Oh, thank you, Brucie. Maybe you're not _that_ useless! Jarvis!“

With that, he ran for the elevator. The door slid open just as he reached it.

„I meant _Thor_ , you know?!“ Bruce yelled after him.

Then he went back to his project.

 

Tony was slowly starting to think that his teammates hated him. To be completely fair, this suspicion wasn't completely groundless. They didn't exactly _hate_ him, of course. They were mainly annoyed a little.

Especially Clint.

Especially after yet another thirty minutes Tony spent in his living room, talking about proposing to Loki.

_Would it be impolite to take the batteries out of my hearing aids so I don't have to listen to him?_

„For the millionth time,“ Clint whined. „And I've told you yesterday, and the day before that, I _don't know_ how you should do it, Tony!“

„And I told you, i don't expect you to tell me,“ Tony said. „I just expect you to listen and nod and maybe say something from time to time.“

„Like _please, go away_?“ Clint suggested.

„No, more like... _Yes, Tony, five hundred roses should be just enough_. Or _what a beautiful ring_ , or... I don't know, just think!“

„Five hundred roses sounds very stupid and I haven't even seen the ring yet!“

„Because it hasn't arrived yet, obviously,“ Tony shrugged.

„Then why are we talking about all... _Natasha_! My love, my queen, _save me_!“

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Clint for several seconds.

„What have you done to him, Stark?“ she then asked.

„He's talking to me. _Talking_ , Natasha! I never thought I'd say it, but please, can I be deaf again?“

„Oh, it's about Loki again,“ the assassin nodded. „Yes, Tony, I think a choir singing his favorite lovesong would be a little too much.“

„What's Loki's favorite lovesong?“ Clint frowned.

„That would be _Iron Man_ ,“ Tony grinned. „And how the hell did you know I was thinking about that, Natasha?!“

„I made Jarvis give me access to your computer history. Nice ring, by the way. And nice toys. Although I suppose those are not for the proposal itself. And I have to admit I'm not sure for which one of you-“

„Loki,“ Tony grinned. „Okay, that's no for the choir. Oh, hell, I'm so fucked. I don't know how to propose, I don't know when to do it... I've not exactly done this before!“

„Good for you. That increases your chances of him saying yes, I don't think Loki would like used goods,“ said Natasha.

„Baby, I've been used _so_ many times...“

„But just... _wait_ ,“ Clint frowned. „Loki's already told you he'd say yes!“

„That doesn't mean I don't want to do it perfectly. Quite the opposite, that's _exactly_ the reason to do it perfectly!“

„In that case, you shouldn't plan it,“ said Clint.

„What?“ Tony blinked. „Of course I-“

„No. Just listen to me, Stark,“ Clint sighed. „If you plan it, then yes, it will be perfect. On the outside. It will be like from some of those romantic movies Natasha's so fond of but will never admit it out loud.“

„Thanks,“ the assassin smirked. „I will make you regret this, don't worry.“

„But,“ Clint continued, „it will be... empty in the same way. It will be _too_ perfect, too... artificial?“

„Then what am I supposed to do?“

„Well, first, you will of course have to kneel before him. Loki will never say yes if you don't kneel.“

„Not kneeling was never an option. Okay, so what next? Flowers, a speech... No? Nothing? And what about the timing? _When_ am I supposed to ask, eh?“

„How should I know? I've never proposed to anyone, either!“

„Liar. You've proposed to me,“ Natasha grinned.

„That was during an undercover mission and it was _your_ idea, honey.“

„But you were the one who proposed. In public. So go on, give advice to our poor Stark...“

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes.

„Okay. Poor Stark, I think I should... I don't know. Just wait for the perfect moment, I guess. And I don't mean an artificially perfect moment, I mean a completely natural one. I don't know, the moment you look at him and you just know this is it, the right time, the right place and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Or something like that.“

„That sounds... Good,“ Tony frowned. „And you couldn't have told me when I asked you before?“

„You never asked,“ Clint shrugged. „You kept babbling about carriages and white horses and fireworks... You know, if you don't know what to do with your money, feel free to give some to me. I still don't have the dog you promised me back in Asgard.“

„Excuse me, _I_ promised you a dog? I allowed you to have one. Did you expect me to pay... Oh, of course that you did. Fine, take the credit card, adopt a dog, buy everything you want for it and if it pees on the carpet, you'll be the one cleaning it up, are we clear?“

„Absolutely,“ Clint grinned. „Thanks, Tony!“

„Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wait for the perfect moment. Let's hope it doesn't come before the ring arrives...“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look what is back. Well, sort of back. More like who is back. Yes, our two favourite idiots. And me. So that probably makes three idiots. And there's always Clint... Oh, well. :D I promised you a proposal one-shot, remember? But you probably remember this story tends to get out of my hands quite often, so it shouldn't exactly surprise you that there's, well, more coming. Only a few chapters, though. You know, the proposal, the planning, the wedding itself, and maybe, if I gather my courage, even the wedding night! And, of course, lots of banter between our two darlings in between... :D


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor leaves for Asgard, Tony still doesn't know how to propose and to make things even more complicated, a strange beast suddenly appears in the streets...

Loki frowned at Thor, and then frowned some more.

„What do you mean it's urgent, but only _you_ have to go?“ he asked, his eyebrows almost touching each other above his nose. „If there is something going on in Asgard-“

„The message I got from father,“ Thor sighed. „Only said that Jotunheim wanted to start peace talks. Father wants me to be present, but doesn't want _you_ to get involved, considering... you know.“

„Considering that I murdered their previous king?“ Loki smirked.

„I was going to say _considering that you are Laufey's son_ , but... Yes, the murder might also be a problem. Because the current king of Jotunheim is going to be the one leading the talks, of course.“

„Yeah, yeah, I get it,“ Loki sighed. „The Jotun runt might only get things more complicated.“

„Brother-“

„You said it was urgent, didn't you? Go. Enjoy it. I'm gonna sit here and wait for Anthony to stop being weird. Jarvis, where is Anthony?“

„Currently in Mr. Barton's flat, sir,“ Jarvis replied.

„See? He's there almost every day,“ Loki bit his lip. „Either he's plotting something with Clint, or they've started fucking.“

„Loki!“ Thor gaped, clearly horrified by the idea.

„Yeah, I know. Clint's not really Anthony's type. Though I have no idea what they might be plotting. Don't worry about me. Just go. Give my regards to father.“

„As you wish, brother,“ Thor sighed. „Be careful while I am gone.“

„I said don't worry, oaf,“ Loki rolled his eyes. „I'm sure I can take care of myself...“

 

„Stark,“ Clint growled. „I swear to god, if you don't shut up and leave now, I'm gonna set the dog against you.“

„The dog,“ Tony nodded and pointed to the labrador puppy on the floor. „You mean this dog. This dog which just fell over while trying to scratch himself and is currently chewing on my shoe that's _still attached to my fucking foot_?“

„See? He's already started. He doesn't like you, either. Go on, Lucky, you can do this, good boy!“

„Oh, come on, you little darling,“ Tony laughed, lifted the dog and placed it on his lap. „I wonder if Fenrir was like this when he was a puppy. I mean an actual puppy. I know Loki still thinks he is a puppy, but... Hey! That's my hand!“

„Lucky clearly wants you to leave,“ said Clint.

„No, he seems to want to keep me, considering the fact that he just _won't let go_.“

„Fine, I want you to leave.“

„But I need your advice!“ Tony whined. „ _Please_ , Barton!“

„You're more annoying than Lucky when he's left alone for more than ten minutes,“ Clint sighed. „What do you want me to say?“

„I don't know, have another brilliant idea. It's been two weeks and I... I still haven't found the perfect moment. I mean, there were that many _oh, he looks perfect_ moments, but I don't think either of them was _the_ moment. I don't know, how do you even find out it's _the_ moment?“

„Why do you think I have more experience than you do? I've proposed to Tasha once, okay, but that was two years ago, on a mission, and totally an _act_. And _she_ planned it, including the perfect moment. I'm definitely not gonna propose to her for real, Natasha's not really the type to get married, I know it, so... Yeah. I don't need to worry about a ring and all those other things.“

„I'm starting to think I should have just ordered a thousand roses,“ Tony muttered. „And cooked him a dinner.“

„Cook him a dinner? Tony, you want him to say yes, not run away screaming!“

„Very funny, agent Barton,“ Tony rolled his eyes. „But you're right. Of course. But I could make him breakfast. I'm getting pretty good at waffles. I can even make them heart-shaped!“

„Well, better than nothing, I guess,“ Clint smirked.

„Mr. Stark,“ Jarvis suddenly said. „Mr. Odinson demands you to return to your flat at once.“

„I suppose you're talking about _Loki_ Odinson,“ said Tony. „Gosh, it's so confusing now that he's using his old name again. What do you think, will I convince him to change his surname to _Stark_ when we get married?“

„I guess you won't find out if you don't fucking _propose_ already.“

„Yeah. Right,“ Tony nodded. „Could you please tell your dog to let me go? Because I will leave, but I can't when he's chewing my T-shirt.“

„Come here, Lucky!“ Clint ordered. „Come on, darling, I'll give you some pizza!“

The dog yapped happily and immediately jumped down from the sofa.

„Oh god. You're already ruining him,“ Tony shook his head.

„Jarvis, please, call an elevator for Mr. Stark,“ said Clint.

„Yeah, yeah,“ Tony laughed. „I'm on my way...“

 

„Shit,“ Loki muttered as the jet descended and he, from his usual pilot's seat, was finally able to see the monster attacking the city. And suddenly, the vage descriptions they had previously got started to make a hell of a sense.

„What? What is it?“ Tony frowned. „Wow, that's one ugly guy. Also quite... big.“

„Also from Jotunheim,“ Loki said. „One of their most feared monsters.“

„Yay,“ Tony commented. „Okay, how do we kill it?“

„We... I don't know,“ Loki gulped. „Brute force, I'd say. Shit, only Thor managed it, as far as I know. Flew into its mouth and got out straight through the back of its head.“

„Sounds easy enough,“ Tony shrugged. „I've done something similar during your invasion, babe.“

„You're insane. You can't-“

„Guys?“ Clint said. „Sorry to disturb your moment, but apparently, there are two of those... things.“

„What?!“ Loki yelled.

„Yup, the news just came in,“ Clint nodded, staring at the hologram above his wristband, which he still kept, not for subtitles as before but for mission details, news and, well, internet. „I'd say about three miles west from here, and bigger than this one.“

„ _Bigger_?“ Tony gulped. „Okay, Princess, I deal with this one, you fly the rest of the team to the other one.“

„I will not leave you alone with that beast!“ Loki growled.

„Sorry, you have no choice, babe.“

„I'll go with you,“ Bruce sighed. „To have your back.“

„Uhm, no,“ Tony shook his head as his helmet slowly assembled itself around it. „They'll need yoou to help them with the other one. Cap and Tasha and Clint can't take it down alone.“

„And _you_ can-“

Tony's faceplate slid down as the door started to slowly open.

„Yup. I totally can. Princess, take care of the jet. I'll see you when I'm done. Love you.“

„Stark!“ Loki yelled. „Don't you dare-“

But Tony was already gone.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the pilot's seat.

„Go with him,“ she said. „I'll fly us to the other one.“

„Oh, thank you,“ Loki sighed. „I'll just... make sure he doesn't get himself killed.“

„Of course,“ Natasha nodded. „Go. Good luck.“

„And good luck to you,“ the god smiled and vanished into thin air.

 

Tony shot his repulsors at the beast's head, cursing silently.

„I told you to open up!“ he growled. „Open. Open. _Open_.“

„Something's not going according to your plan, my love?“ a sweet voice asked.

The suit shot straight up to avoid being ripped apart by a set of very large and sharp claws.

„What the hell are you doing here, Princess?“ asked Tony. „Also, how many times do I have to tell you the helmet is really a bit much?“

„You have never said that, my dear,“ Loki smiled. „And I remember you quite liked it when I wore it last night...“

„Too much information!“ Steve's voice yelled from the comm.

„Besides, it's a part of my armor. My full armor. My battle armor,“ Loki added, shooting his magic at the giant foot which was trying to smash Tony to the ground.

„Liar. I asked Thor. It's a part of your _ceremonial_ armor. You know, for _ceremonies_. Official... things. It's something you'd wear for his coronation or a wedding or... something. Shit!“ Tony growled, aiming a repulsor blast just below the creature's chin. „Not a fucking battle, Princess. Or an invasion. That's just you being a fucking _diva_. Again.“

„Says the man who flies around the world wearing a red and gold metal suit,“ Loki countered, but the helmet disappeared. „Happy now?“

„Oh, thanks. It was terribly distracting, considering I know I held onto it last night while I-“

„Again, _too much information_!“ Steve's voice growled.

„Are you telling me I can never wear my helmet again outside of the bedroom?“ asked Loki, completely ignoring the captain.

„Oh, you can,“ said Tony. „In the living room, for example. Damn, can't this thing just open its mouth?!“

The next moment, the creature _did_ open its mouth, only to try to catch Tony between its teeth. The only thing that stopped it was a shot of Loki's magic.

„I have an idea,“ said the god as he teleported away just in time to avoid being crushed under a massive foot.

The next second, he appeared behind the creature's neck, sitting comfortably and holding a sword.

„Oh, Princess, I fucking love you,“ Tony smirked and darted away from the creature who immediately started chasing him. It wasn't fast enough, though. Very soon, Tony turned around again and started to fly towards the creature, increasing his speed as he got closer.

Loki had his eyes fixed on the shiny suit, ignoring the beast's tries to shake him off, and waited for the right moment. When it came, he buried the sword to the hilt into the back of the creature's neck, spraying himself with its blood. The beast opened its mouth and let out a roar. A fraction of a second later, Tony flew into its mouth and Loki jumped down, his magic slowing his fall.

He straightened up and turned around at the same moment the creature started to tumble down, on its left side, the side Loki was standing on...

Before he could react, he felt a pair of metal arms around him and he was being quickly flown away, his only reaction being a quite undignified squeak.

A few seconds later, he was put down again at safe distance from the now dead creature.

„You okay, Princess?“ Tony asked.

„Perfectly fine,“ Loki smiled. „Thank you, my knight in shining armor.“

„At your service, my lady,“ Tony grinned. „Guys, this guy's down, how's it going with the other one?“

„Uhm, well,“ said Clint's voice. „It made a terrible life choice a moment ago.“

„What choice?“ Loki frowned.

„Stomping on Hulk,“ said Clint.

„Oh,“ Tony nodded. „Pissed him off, didn't it?“

„Very much,“ Natasha replied.

„So you're basically standing there and watching it-“

„Oh my god, is that a _liver_?“ Clint squealed.

„Well, the other one's probably also taken care of,“ Tony smiled as he turned to face Loki, whose upper body was covered with blood, green eyes still gleaming with the excitement from the battle. He looked positively _feral_ at that moment, wild and dangerous and he'd just helped Tony fight a monster which, well, almost officially made him an Avenger and...

And Tony knew he was doomed.

„I should go and start the jet,“ said Loki. „I want to take a shower. And you should clean your armor. Once the pieces of brain dry-“

„Wait a moment,“ Tony murmured, taking off his helmet. „I want to ask you something, Princess.“

„No, you can't shower first,“ Loki smirked. „You can join me if you want... Anthony, what are you doing?“

Getting on one knee in the suit was just as difficult as walking down the stairs in it, but Tony didn't care. He took Loki's left hand into his armored one and Loki let him, too shocked to argue.

„Princess. My Space Princess,“ Tony grinned. „God, you know how much I love you, don't you? I know we started off _really_ bad, but then it got _really_ good, didn't it? And here we go, I'm babbling again, thank goodness there are no windows nearby. The important things is... Loki, I love you, and I know I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, and I know you know exactly what I'm doing, so... Marry me, Princess? And by the way, I have a ring, I swear, but I sort of... must have left it in another suit, so...“

Loki took a deep breath, trying very hard to compose himself before speaking.

„You will of course kneel again when you present the ring to me,“ he then said.

„Of course,“ Tony smiled.

„In that case... Yes,“ Loki whispered. „Yes, my love, I will marry you.“

„Oh, Princess,“ Tony laughed.

„Now get up and kiss me, Anthony. I mean... If you don't mind all the blood.“

„You bet your glorious ass that I don't, babe...“

Standing up was much easier than getting down. Soon, Loki found himself in Tony's, well, Iron Man's arms, being kissed so passionately it nearly left him breathless.

 

Three miles away, Clint turned off his comm and sighed.

„Fucking _finally_ ,“ he said.

„Now...“ Natasha smirked. „They're gonna start planning the wedding.“

Steve gulped.

„Oh my... We're fucked, aren't we?“ he mumbled.

„Totally fucked,“ Clint nodded. „Hey, why don't we move out of the tower for a few months? We could buy a farm or something...“

„Great idea,“ said Natasha. „Perhaps we could even use Tony's credit card to pay for it.“

„You're incredible, you know that?“ Steve frowned. „Using Tony's money like this-“

„Oh, I'm sure there's gonna be a plenty of room for one Captain America, so... Wanna join us?“

„Oh, _yes, please_.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I'm doing this. Or more like how are *they* doing this. Because yay, this fic is officially getting out of hand again! It's definitely not gonna be as bad as with Space Princess, but it's still gonna be longer than I expected. Go me... :D  
> As always, thank you very much for all your comments, I'm glad you're just as excited for the sequel as I am! :)


	3. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realizes a very important thing about the beasts from Jotunheim and things get a little... complicated.

“Only you, Stark. _Only you_ ,” Clint smirked when they were all inside the jet and on their way home. “Or can you name _anyone_ else who would propose while covered in blood and pieces of brain of a giant monster from Jotunheim?”

“Nope. Just me,” Tony grinned. “Come on, you said 'perfect moment' it _was_ the perfect moment. Wasn't it, Princess?”

Suddenly, Loki's whole body tensed and the god gasped loudly.

“Loki?” Natasha frowned. “What happened?”

“Jotunheim,” Loki whispered. “You said _Jotunheim_!”

“Uhm, yes?” Clint shrugged. “You know, _you_ said Jotunheim. When you first saw that thing.”

“This morning,” said Loki. “Only this morning Jotuns asked for peace talks. That's why Thor left, he went to Asgard for... peace talks. And a few hours later, a monster from _Jotunheim_ attacks Midgard?!”

“Oh, shit,” Tony cursed as Loki reached out and pressed the autopilot button. “And you think...”

“It was a trap,” Loki nodded and promptly vanished into thin air.

“Well, bye then, take care, I'll be waiting for you to come back,” Tony smirked.

“Wait,” Steve blinked. “Where did Loki-”

“Where do you think?” Natasha asked. “Asgard.”

“Uhm, yeah,” said Clint. “But if it _was_ a trap... Didn't Loki just walk straight into it, too?”

Tony closed his eyes as his brain tried to process Clint's incredibly logical question and tried to think of reasons to stop it from making sense at the same time.

He didn't find a single one. It made perfect sense.

“Oh _shit_!” he yelled.

Seriously, he was going to kill Loki. If Loki made it back alive in the first place...

 

A second after Loki appeared in the throne room, at least five weapons and one hand were aiming at him. Since the hand belonged to a powerful sorcerer, it should probably also be counted as a weapon.

“Brother,” Thor gasped and rose from his seat. “What happened to you? You are covered in blood!”

“Thank you, I didn't notice,” Loki growled. “And what happened to me? Those monsters did!” he yelled and pointed his finger on two Jotuns sitting at the table.

“Loki, those are our friends,” said Odin.

“Friends. Oh, yes, father, let me tell you something. You know those beasts from Jotunheim? The big and wild ones. They've tried to kill me and Thor several times. Our new _friends_ set two of those beasts free on Midgard!”

That moment, the smaller of the Jotuns gasped.

“What?!”

“Oh, please, don't pretend to be surprised,” Loki smirked, but then suddenly hesitated. “Wait. I _know_ you...”

“You should,” Odin nodded. “Loki, this is king Helblindi of Jotunheim. King Helblindi, this is-”

“I know. But formalities can wait, Allfather,” said the Jotun. “You must trust me, I had nothing to do with the beasts attacking Midgard.”

“What happened, Loki?” asked Thor. “Did you manage to defeat them?”

“Well, if the drying blood on my clothes is any indication... Oh, screw it,” Loki sighed and suddenly, there was not a single drop of blood on him. “Yes, we managed to defeat them. That's not the problem, the problem is how they had got _there_ in the first place!”

“Someone must have betrayed me,” Helblindi said. “Someone from my court. Not everyone agreed with my decision to come here and... _Oh_.”

“Oh. A traitor. How convenient,” Loki nodded. “Yes, it's always good to have a traitor nearby.”

To Loki's surprise, the Jotun had the audacity to _smirk_ at him.

“Yes. You would know all about that, Loki of Asgard.”

“It was very unfair, you know?” said Loki. “You never mentioned that you were the _king_ of Jotunheim.”

“And you never mentioned that you were a _prince_ of Asgard. And that it was you who killed my father.”

“Your father?” Loki frowned. “Oh. Oh...”

“Oh indeed... _brother_ ,” the Jotun laughed.

“I'm so fucked,” said Loki.

“Loki, language,” Thor sighed. “And what do you mean by _never mentioned_? Have you met Helblindi before?”

“Indeed,” Loki nodded. “When I... When I was hunting down Doom. I was in my Jotun form and I... You know, in a cave I wanted to hide in for a moment I found a Jotun. He introduced himself as Helblindi, _just_ Helblindi, and we talked for a moment. I told him that I had been taken from Jotunheim as a child and raised in Asgard, that's all. And I told him my name, but I didn't think...”

“That we know about you?” said Helblindi. “About the _other_ prince of Asgard? That we never noticed you standing in Thor's shadow?”

“Oh, I hope Anthony never hears about this conversation. I can almost hear his comments about how the drama runs in the family...” Loki sighed.

“I knew that it was you even before you told me your name,” said Helblindi. “Your markings are our family's markings.”

Loki sighed.

“Great. Absolutely great.”

“I am deeply sorry that I was not deceived,” Helblindi smiled.

“Yeah,” Loki nodded. “However, we have something more important to discuss that this, uhm, _family business_.”

“If you mean the attack on Midgard, I swear to you that if the one who I think is behind it, he will face the punishment that he deserves.”

“Can you guarantee that?” Loki asked.

“Brother, I believe father should be the one asking that-”

“Shut up, Thor. Screw _your_ protection, the Earth is under _my_ protection and if _king Helblindi_ cannot guarantee that the traitor will be punished, I am willing to travel to Jotunheim right now and drag him straight into my old cell!”

“If I give you my word, will it be enough for you?” Helblindi sighed.

“Can I trust you?”

“Remember who it was, Loki, who pointed you to the direction of the sorcerer you were searching for.”

“Fair enough,” Loki sighed. “I will _try_ to trust you.”

“Thank you. Now, Allfather, I believe that our talk is over for today. But if you don't mind, I would have words with my brother. Alone.”

“Of course. He can escort you to your chambers.”

“How could his... Oh,” Loki nodded. “Yes. Brother. Of course. Follow me, please...”

 

Tony was standing in his workshop, playing with the hologram blueprints of the Iron Man suit he was currently working on (it was either that or a vacuum cleaner, and though he was desperate, he wasn't nearly _that_ desperate). He didn't make a single change, he couldn't focus, couldn't _think_ , the only thought in his head being _come back, Princess, just please come back_.

He knew he probably should just go upstairs, to the common floor, spend some time with the rest of the team, try to stop thinking about Loki possibly being in danger, but he couldn't. He could just stare at the hologram of the suit.

Then he felt it and his heart skipped a beat.

“Loki,” he sighed.

“Hello, my love,” Loki whispered and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind. “I am back. I am safe. Don't worry.”

“Who's worrying? I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I'd just like you to know that if you do something like that again, I will divorce you.”

“We're not even married yet.”

“Then I'll marry you, _then_ divorce you. What about the Jotuns?”

“Well, I met my brother.”

“Your brother is many things, but not a Jotun, sweetie.”

“What's the time?” Loki asked.

“No idea. Jarvis?”

“Half past nine, sir.”

“Great,” Tony nodded. “Wait, in the evening or-”

“In the evening, sir.”

“Jarvis, can you please tell the team to assemble in the common living room?” said Loki.

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Come, love. I will not explain it twice.”

 

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes.

“A traitor. Convenient.”

“That's what I said. But I am trying very hard to trust him.”

“Yeah, and let me say that's very unlike you,” said Clint. “Could you show me your eyes, please?”

“Green,” Tony muttered. “But yeah. What makes you even _want_ to trust him, Princess?”

“The faith that my real family is not made entirely of liars and murderers,” Loki sighed. “Helblindi is Laufey's son. My brother. My _younger_ brother, to be precise.”

“Shit,” said Tony.

“Indeed.”

“It's not always good to trust someone just because they're family,” said Bruce. “How many times did you betray Thor, Loki?”

“Too many. But Helblindi seems trustworthy, I swear.”

“And it's the god of lies who says that!” Tony added. “And mischief.”

“Besides, Helblindi seemed to be genuinely surprised when he learned about the attack. Almost shocked.”

“Well, if you believe him, I will certainly try to follow your lead. But if more beasts suddenly appear...” Natasha smirked.

“Then I will travel to Jotunheim and demand an explanation,” Loki nodded. “There is... another thing I wanted to tell you.”

“That doesn't sound good,” said Steve.

“As I said, Helblindi is my younger brother. But after Laufey's death, it was him who became king. He claims that he didn't know about my existence at the time. Laufey never admitted that I was born, so much was he ashamed of the _runt_. It was only after Helblindi became king that Laufey's old advisor told him about me.”

“And?” Clint frowned.

“Well, Helblindi claims that he was disgusted with Laufey's decision to get rid of me and disown me only because I am a runt.”

“Meaning?” Natasha asked.

“Since I am older than him, and therefore the rightful heir, Helblindi offered me the throne of Jotunheim.”

“Fuck,” Clint gasped. “What did you say? Wait. Shouldn't you be talking with Tony first?”

“Why?” Tony smiled. “He refused, of course. Didn't you, Loki?”

“Of course that I did,” said Loki. “Why would I want the throne of Jotunheim? Laufey didn't want me to become a king, the Jotuns would hate me, despise me... What would be the point? I am happy _here_ , with my friends, with my lover. I don't want to be a king, being a princess is enough for me.”

Tony grinned and kissed Loki's cheek.

“That's my sweetheart,” he said. “Good boy. You deserve a cookie.”

“Good, now you owe me a cookie and a ring.”

“Uhm, yeah. I've got it downstairs. In my nightstand. Come with me, I'll-”

 

“-fetch it and propose to you immediately. Okay. I see. Someone's impatient,” Tony smirked when he realized that he was standing in their bedroom now.

“My ring, love, and don't forget you promised to be _kneeling_ again.”

“Don't worry, I will be,” Tony winked as he put his hand in his pocket. “By the way, I was lying. I've got the ring , I just wanted to do this in private.”

“Are you aware of the fact that they probably made Jarvis to transmit the recording from security cameras live for them?”

“Absolutely,” Tony grinned and held a tiny green velvet box on his palms. Then he got down on one knee. “I won't repeat what I said earlier, Princess, because you know it still applies. I love you, Loki, and I want to be with you forever. So marry me?”

With that, he opened the box and revealed a simple golden ring with a square-shaped emerald. There was no engraving, no unnecessary ornaments. Only simple lines.

“It is perfect,” Loki whispered.

“I know,” Tony smiled. “By the way, the cut of the emerald is called “princess”.”

“Of course that it is,” Loki laughed. “All right. Yes, Anthony. I will marry you.”

“Not that I thought you'd change your mind,” said Tony and slipped the ring onto Loki's finger. “Now, can I get up and kiss you, or do you want to take advantage of my current position?”

“Get up and kiss me, idiot.”

“I hoped you'd say that.”

“Mhm...” Loki muttered as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waste. “You can get back on your knees later.”

“You're such an idiot, Princess,” Tony whispered.

“I love you too, Anthony. And by the way, where is my cookie?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, who's finally written a new chapter! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, but in the past few weeks, I've been terribly busy once again and not always in the mood to write. But for some reason, I've managed to write a half of this chapter just today, so... I hope you enjoyed it and I promise that I will try to finish the next chapter quicker than this one. Also, it will be cuter than this one... :D


	4. The Brother-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Loki finally gets his ring, Thor suddenly comes back from Asgard, perfectly aware of the fact that Loki is engaged, but also the fact that his brother had somehow forgotten to mention it...

It was a nice, calm morning. Tony spent most of it admiring the brand new ring on Loki's left hand. He simply couldn't bring himself to stop staring. It had been one thing to know that, if proposed to, Loki would say yes. It had also been one thing to actually hear him saying yes. But seeing the ring on his long, slender finger? That was something completely different.

That was the moment Tony realized it was for real.

They were going to get married.

There were going to be another two rings, one on Tony's _own_ finger.

Also, this one looked absolutely gorgeous on Loki, especially with the way the god was holding the book he was reading.

Tony was only seconds from asking for a handjob performed with Loki's left hand when the elevator dinged and opened and Thor walked out, looking seriously pissed off.

“Uhm. Thunder boy. Hi,” Tony nervously grinned. “Sorry, I think I mentioned it's safer to announce your arrival in advance when visiting us. Or didn't I? Anyway-”

“You didn't _tell me_?!” Thor growled, not at Tony but at Loki, who was currently trying really hard to hide behind his book.

“Tell you what, brother dear?” he asked, but it was clear from his voice that he knew what the answer was going to be, or at least had some idea.

“That Stark had proposed to you before you left Midgard!” Thor growled again.

“Oh. That,” Loki nodded and lowered his book. “You know... There wasn't exactly time. Who told you? And what are you doing here, anyway? I was told that the peace talks would probably take days!”

“Heimdall brought the joyful news to the Allfather, of course. I left as soon as I heard. I wanted to see for myself if it is true. Man of Iron?”

“It's Iron Man, Thor, for the millionth time,” Tony sighed. “And yes. I finally did it. Any problem with it?”

“Well... No. No, of course not,” Thor shook his head. “Although there are of course some... conditions. Father wanted me to tell you that unless you do everything right according to the Asgardian customs, we cannot allow you to marry Loki.”

Tony gulped and his gaze shot quickly from Thor to Loki and back again.

“Customs?” he managed to say. “What sort of... customs?”

“Oh, don't worry, only the necessary ones. Going on a hunt to prove that you can provide for him. Bringing him a gift worthy of his status. Performing in a tournament held in his honor to... Loki, could you please stop giggling, you are spoiling everything!”

“I'm sorry!” Loki laughed. “But you're so horrible, brother. I'm so proud of you!”

“Thank you,” Thor smiled.

“Uhm, for the record,” Tony said. “There are no customs involving me having to hunt down a dragon or something, right? If there are, Loki, I'd like to remind you that I downed that big guy from Jotunheim!”

“There are such customs, of course,” Loki shrugged. “But only if you want to marry a woman from a rich and important family.”

“Or a princess,” said Thor.

“Hey! Only _I_ can call him that!” Tony protested. “My Princess, my Space Princess, definitely not _yours_. He's a _prince_ of Asgard. What do you have to do if you wanna marry a prince?”

“Be a woman, usually,” said Loki.

“Well... Excuse me, Princess, I guess I'm gonna have to build a suit capable of slaying dragons.”

“Stay where you are, idiot. You don't have to be a woman and you don't have to slay any dragons. We are getting married here, not in Asgard. Asgardian rules don't apply.”

“And if they did?” Tony frowned.

“Then we wouldn't be allowed to get married. You know it's frowned upon in Asgard. We shouldn't even talk about being together when we are there. Unless you want people to wonder which one of us is the _unmanly_ one...”

“Darling, as I told you the last time we were there, I don't fucking care. They're free to think I love to be double penetrated by your clones while sucking your cock if they want to. They want me to be _argr_? Fine. They want you to be? Fine. Only we know where the truth is.”

“We're both horribly _queer_?” Loki suggested.

“Exactly,” Tony grinned. “Uhm, sorry, Thor, you probably didn't wanna hear this.”

“The moment I start taking you two seriously is the day I am going to go mad, Stark,” Thor sighed. “But I was speaking the truth. Mostly. I came here because I wanted to see if you are truly engaged, and also because father sent me.”

“Why would he send you?” Loki frowned. “Oh, dear, he doesn't really have a list of tasks for Anthony, does he?”

“Of course not. He merely wants to speak with you. Both of you.”

“Both of us?” Tony blinked. “Wait. That means... You're here to take us to Asgard?”

“Yes.”

“No!” Loki shouted. “I refuse. What does he want us there for? There's nothing to discuss. Does he want to make me change my mind?”

“He would never even think about that, Loki.”

“I say let's go,” said Tony. “Asgard's fun. I guess the invitation's only for me and Princess, though.”

“Unfortunately,” Thor nodded. “And it's not only father who wants to speak with you.”

“No? And who... Oh, no. No way, Thor. No _fucking way_.”

“Who?” asked Tony.

“My brother,” Loki growled.

“Honey, we're talking to your brother right now.”

“The other brother, love.”

“The other... Shit. You mean... Big, blue and mean? I mean bigger than you. Maybe bluer than you. Meaner than you? Wait, that's probably not possible...”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“Loki...” Thor sighed.

“No. I mean it. What does _he_ want from me? He doesn't even know me!”

“Please, brother?”

“Stop it, Thor. Stop it with those puppy eyes.”

“Brother...”

Tony chuckled, wrapping his arm around Loki's waist.

“J, honey, please, tell the rest of the team that we're leaving. And tell them when we're _already gone_. Thanks. Come on, Princess. Let's go.”

 

Loki was sulking when they arrived to Asgard, much to Tony's amusement. He, of course, knew it probably wasn't right to be amused by his fiancé's distress, but he just couldn't help it. Loki was so incredibly cute with his cheeks a little bit puffed, his arms folded across his chest, ignoring his brother in the most ostentatious way possible.

The fact that Loki clearly wasn't mad at _Tony_ probably also helped. Because he never even attempted to shrug off Tony's arm. In fact, he even leaned closer to him when they started to walk across the long bridge.

“Come on, Princess,” Tony whispered to him. “It's not gonna be that bad. No need to be afraid. Or pissed off. Look at Thor. Look at how sad he is. And it's not even his fault that we're here. He was just the messenger.”

“Excuse me, but you know what happens to those who deliver bad news, don't you?”

“Oh, look at our little dictator,” Tony cooed. “Aren't you a cutie?”

“Have a care how you speak, Stark, or you are going to be punished.”

“Am I? Oh, yes. Punish me, master, _please_.”

“You are incredible, Anthony.”

“Thanks. I know,” Tony grinned. “Come on, what's wrong, Space Princess?”

“Is my knight concerned about my well-being?”

“Always. You know that. So what? Are you afraid of speaking with Odin? You think he'll try to convince you not to marry me? Because even I know that's not gonna happen. He gave me the apple, remember, honey? He knows we're gonna stay together forever.”

“Yes, but this is... It's different, you know? Simply staying together and getting married.”

“So you _are_ afraid,” Tony sighed and pulled Loki even closer. “You don't have to be. It's gonna be fine, I promise. I'm your dad's favorite Midgardian after all.”

“Anthony...”

“Hush. Just trust me. I'm your wonderful husband-to-be and I'm gonna sort everything out, okay?”

Loki only smiled and nodded.

 

Needless to say, things didn't go exactly according to Tony's plans.

The talk with Odin wasn't the problem. The talk with Odin was easy. In fact, it was even easier than Tony had thought it would be. Everything that the Allfather wanted was to congratulate them and express his disappointment that Loki hadn't bothered to tell him about his engagement himself.

He also offered them to hold the wedding in Asgard, which made Loki absolutely speechless, so it was up to Tony to say no, as politely as possible, and invite Odin to their Midgardian wedding instead.

Clearly, that was the right thing to do. It would be complicated to take all their friends to Asgard. Much less complicated for Odin to come to Earth. And of course, Loki didn't exactly enjoy those giant feasts Asgardians were so fond of.

Still, Tony kept wondering if he didn't make a terrible mistake until Loki, when they were finally alone for a few minutes, hugged him close and pressed his lips to the inventor's hair. And even though Loki didn't say a single word, Tony just knew he was grateful.

No, Odin was easy.

It was the future brother-in-law who was a bit of a problem.

No, not Thor.

The _other_ one.

 

It was quite a shock for Tony when he first saw him. Blue just as Loki in his natural form, similar markings, as far as Tony could remember (Loki hadn't let him see his natural form many times, after all). No hair. Not very much clothed. And fucking tall.

“Right,” the inventor gulped as they stood before the king of Jotunheim. “Frost Giant. Okay. Now I get how the hell are _you_ a runt. Fuck me.”

“Shush,” said Loki. “King Helblindi, this is Anthony Stark, my future husband. Anthony, this is Helblindi, king of Jotunheim.”

“Hey,” Tony nodded. “Ouch! I meant, it's an honor to meet you. Ouch! That really hurt, Loki!”

“You promised you would behave,” Loki growled.

“I _am_ behaving. Okay, it's an honor to meet you, _Your Majesty_. Happy?”

“You are impossible, Stark. Simply impossible.”

“Hey, I'm not treating Thor like a prince, I'm not treating you like a prince, I'm not exactly treating your father like a king, either.”

“Fine. But if a war with Jotunheim starts tomorrow, it's your fault, remember that!”

“I assure you, brother, that I will not start a war only because your lover doesn't know how to behave. A pleasure to meet you, Anthony Stark.”

“Uhm, yes, it's Tony, actually, only Loki calls me Anthony,” said Tony. “And I'm not his lover, I'm his fiancé.”

“There is not much of a difference, is there?” Helblindi smirked. “Not for Midgardians from what I heard.”

“Where the hell did you hear that?” Tony frowned.

“I have my sources, Tony Stark. I am much more progressive than my late father used to be. From what I know, for some of your people, there is not much of a difference between a being lover and a being husband.”

“Okay. Either you're suggesting that for some people, being lovers is just as important as being married, I mean, in a good way, or you're suggesting that it's just as unimportant, in which case-”

“Anthony!” Loki whispered.

“I am merely saying that I was let to believe that Midgardians are somehow... volatile.”

It took Loki exactly one second to figure out that Helblindi had crossed a line. The way Tony's shoulders suddenly tensed. A little twitch in his face. The hard expression in his eyes.

“Anthony.”

But Tony didn't listen.

“Volatile?” he growled. “God, you have no idea how much I hate that word. So you... What? Just because I was born on Earth, you just assume I'm gonna leave Loki as soon as I get a chance, right? Yeah. Because clearly, the fact that I fucking made myself almost immortal just to be with him isn't enough, right? _Right_? Okay, so let me tell you one thing you overgrown S _murf_ , and listen well, because I'm not gonna repeat myself. I will _not_ leave Loki. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a hundred, no, fucking thousand years! As long as he wants me, nothing is going to take him away from me, and even if he didn't want me anymore, I'd only ever let him go if I knew there's _no chance_ to get things right between us again. I love him, he's my Princess, the most important person there ever was and ever will be in my life. So shut up, _Your Majesty_ , because seriously, who do you think you are, eh? Loki's brother, right. But you didn't even know him a few days ago. You have no right-”

“Anthony!” Loki moaned. “Please, be _quiet_!”

“No, it is all right, brother,” Helblindi smirked. “So this is the reason why you refused to become the king of Jotunheim?”

“The main one, I admit,” Loki nodded, placing his hand over Tony's mouth before the inventor could say anything else. “He's not always this impertinent.”

“He is charming. In a way. What is this... _Smurf_ he called me?”

“I'd rather not comment on that.”

“Hmmm...” Helblindi smiled. “I can see why you chose him over Jotunheim.”

“Him, his realm, my friends. Besides, as I have already told you, I don't believe your people would be as understanding as you are about the fact that I murdered their previous king and tried to destroy their realm.”

“Oh, yes, the Bifrost incident was quite unfortunate. But murdering Laufey? I know a good few Jotuns who would thank you for that. Many of us didn't agree with his politics, his hunger for war... We can try to live in peace with Asgard now he's gone.”

“And you are the king. Thanks to me.”

“That is a disgusting accusation, Loki,” Helblindi laughed. “But a partly true one.”

Tony, still unable to speak thanks to Loki's hand clasped over his mouth, rolled his eyes and grunted.

Even though Loki would probably never admit it, Tony could _definitely_ see a few traits those two brothers shared.

“And by the way, _Your Majesty_ ,” Loki smirked. “Would it be too much to invite you to our wedding? Midgardian, I am afraid.”

“If your fiancé approves, I will gladly come,” Helblindi smiled. “Thank you.”

Said fiancé shrugged.

Even if he could actually talk, he would never be able to say no to Loki...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, has it really been almost a month since I last updated? Damn. I'm so sorry, I'm terrible, I know it. I'm just going through this massive writer's block. I mean, I "write" all the time, in my head, but when I sit in front of my computer... Nothing. And the time seems to be running much quicker since the beginning of the year... Oh, okay. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you in advance for your comments and please, be patient with me. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, I promise... ;)


	5. The Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony return from Asgard and the need to plan the wedding is waiting for them. Clearly, they are going to need help. But who would be capable of helping them? Well, there is this particular person...

It took them another day to return to Earth, mostly because Thor wanted to hold a feast to celebrate his brother's engagement, and just as Tony wasn't exactly good at saying no to Loki, Loki was similarly good at saying no to Thor.

It could have taken them even more time to return if Loki hadn't stopped Tony from drinking way too much alcohol during said feast. But hey, they were supposed to be celebrating, weren't they?

But luckily, Tony was only slightly hung over when they got back. Which was good. He didn't even want to imagine facing the rest of the team with his head pounding.

“Well, hello,” said Natasha the moment the pair entered the common living room and Tony knew they were screwed.

“Uhm... Hi,” he still said, bravely.

“How was your trip?” the assassin asked. “Apart from unexpected?”

“Well...” Tony gulped. “Look, it wasn't my fault, okay? I swear it wasn't. Odin wanted to have a little chat with us and you can't exactly say no to the king of Asgard.”

“But you can run away and let your invisible butler explain to us why you and your future hubby are both gone,” Clint grinned. “Whatever, if you didn't get married there, I guess it's all right.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “And I hope you're relaxed after your brief holiday, because there's a shitstorm here for you to deal with.”

“What?” Loki blinked. “What happened?”

“Jarvis? Show them,” said Bruce.

A TV turned itself on, showing them several articles with headlines full of exclamation marks and pictures of Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit kneeling before Loki, right next to the dead Jotunheim beast.

“Uh-oh,” Tony commented. “Let me guess... We haven't officially told anyone that Loki and I are together?”

“Nope,” Clint shook his head. “We only gave a statement that Loki is Thor's brother once when he showed up during Fenrir's attack. He's not even officially a part of the team yet, although some of the articles speculate that he is.”

“So now, I have to explain that we're together in the first place, and then admit that yeah, we're getting married. Right?”

“Right,” Steve nodded.

“Oh god, get me Pepper,” Tony whined.

“Yeah, and Pepper called and she's pretty pissed off that you didn't tell her about the engagement.”

“Okay, don't get me Pepper. No, wait, yeah. Get me Pepper. Shit, what's worse, dealing with an angry Pepper or dealing with those tabloid vultures alone?”

“If you want to invite her to your wedding, you'll have to face Pepper one day,” said Natasha. “And you probably need her to plan it in the first place. Let's face it, you couldn't even plan the proposal, let alone the wedding itself.”

“Jarvis,” said Loki, not even bothering to hide his grin. “Please, call miss Potts. I will speak with her and hopefully, she will be able to forgive us.”

“You see, Princess, I have this strange feeling I'm marrying a manipulative bastard.”

“What? You mean me?” Loki blinked, his face suddenly full of hurt feelings. “I don't understand. Why would you say something so horrible, love?”

“See?” Tony smirked. “That's what I'm talking about.”

“You know what, you two?” said Clint. “Get a room. Lucky is too young to see things like this.”

“You mean the dog that's fast asleep in Natasha's lap?” said Tony. “Yeah, I'm sure he'll be very upset. But fine. As you wish. Come on, Princess. Let's get ready to face Pepper.”

“For the record, fucking is _not_ a way to do that.”

“Clint!” Tony whined. “Natasha said the f-word in front of your puppy!”

Loki smiled and grabbed Tony's hand. They both disappeared a moment later.

 

Pepper Potts was giving them her best evil stare, the one that made Tony, who was pretty used to Loki's glares, cower and try to pretend he was invisible. Thankfully, it didn't affect Loki in the slightest. He was just sitting there and politely smiling.

It had been a long talk, but Loki was winning now. Or at least Tony thought that he was.

(In fact, the talk only lasted about two minutes, but to Tony, it was an eternity.)

“So, now that we've agreed that Anthony is an idiot,” said Loki when Pepper gave up with a sigh, “can we talk about the wedding itself?”

“What about it?” the redhead blinked.

“Well,” said Tony, finally gathering his courage to speak. “Obviously, we need someone who's better at organizing things than we are. Because let's face it, Loki's plans tend to blow up in his face, and as for me... You know me, Pep, I can't plan my normal day, let alone my wedding day. So would you make me the luckiest man alive by agreeing to do it for me?”

“The only thing missing is you kneeling,” said Pepper.

“Sorry, I only kneel before Loki,” Tony grinned. “Pretty please, Pepper...”

“I would be honored, Tony,” Pepper nodded. “I don't suppose you've had time to think about it yet, considering how busy you were?”

“Definitely not,” Loki shook his head.

“The most important thing right now is explaining the situation to the press,” said Tony. “We need some kind of a statement. Can you do it, honey?”

“If I can deal with you blowing up an arc reactor, I can definitely deal with your secret lover slash fiancé, Tony,” Pepper smiled. “Just tell me what do you want them to know.”

“Loki?” said Tony, turning his head to his fiancé. “What do we want them to know? Asgardian prince, Thor's brother, my lover for the last few moths, madly in love?”

“I think that sums it up, my dear.”

“You two,” Pepper smirked. “But I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more... details.”

“Oh, sure. Jarvis, show miss Potts some recordings of-”

“Not _those_ details, Tony, and you know it!”

Tony's face was a mask of pure innocence.

Loki, on the other hand, grinned mischievously.

 

A week later, Tony walked into his living room. A second later, he realized he'd just made a fatal mistake. Right at the moment when Loki turned his head and saw him.

“Anthony...” the god purred.

“Uhm. Hi, Princess,” Tony gulped. “Sorry, I... Jarvis, I said the common floor! I need to talk to... Bruce. Right now. What are we doing-”

“Come here,” Loki growled. “And sit.”

“Of course, darling,” Tony nodded and obeyed. “Hi, Pepper.”

The redhead looked up from her notebook and smiled.

“Hi, Tony. How are you doing?”

“Great. Fantastic. I mean, planning a wedding with my lovely fiancé, what more is there to wish for?”

“Idiot,” said Loki. “I would have brought you here in the next five minutes, if it's any consolation. I need your opinion on a few things.”

“Princess, I told you. Whatever you choose or decide works for-”

“But I _want_ your opinion, love.”

“No, Loki, we've been through this before, you want me to agree with yours.”

“And where's the difference?” Loki frowned.

“Uhm, nowhere?”

“Your marriage is going to be a happy one,” Pepper commented.

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “So are we finally getting to the cake? Please? I'm really looking forward to that part.”

“Flowers,” said Loki.

“Oh god, why me?” Tony whined.

“So we were thinking that perhaps roses would be best?” said Loki.

“Whatever you want, Princess. Roses are great. Spare me the details, roses are great.”

“I thought red roses.”

“Red roses are the best. You're gonna be wearing some red anyway, so-”

“Excuse me? Am I?” asked Loki.

“Uhm... Yes? I thought something red for you and something green for me... Our colors? It would be kinda romantic.”

Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I guess so...” he sighed. But then, the moment he saw Tony's confused (and kind of hurt) expression, he laughed. “Of course, you idiot. That's already been planned, don't worry. Green is going to match your wedding dress beautifully.”

“My wedding dress? Wait,” Tony blinked. “I am not the bride, you are. You're wearing the ring!”

“Yes, but when you consider our activities in bed-”

“You mean I'm the bride just because I bottom most of the time? That's unfair, sweetheart.”

“What is unfair,” said Pepper, “is that I have to listen to it. Believe it or not, I don't want to know anything about your sex life. No one is the bride, you are both grooms. Understood?”

“Uhm, yes, miss,” Tony murmured.

“Loki?”

“Yes, miss,” the god smiled.

“Good boys,” Pepper nodded. “Now, Tony, since you are here, we need to discuss the budget.”

“I told you there was no limit. Unless you want to take the wedding to the Moon, do and buy whatever you want, I'll pay for it.”

“But you see, it's getting a little out of hand with everything Loki demands...”

“Can I afford it, Potts?”

“Undoubtedly, but-”

“Then it's fine,” Tony winked and focused on Loki again. His beautiful, completely uncontrollable Loki. “I know I'm marrying a diva.”

“So I can buy a thousand red roses?” the god asked and raised his eyebrow.

“Princess, as far as I'm concerned, if you show up and marry me, you can buy ten thousand red roses.”

For that, he was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

“And me and miss Potts were also discussing the rings,” said Loki. “What do you think about platinum ones?”

“I think I might try to get my hands on some vibranium,” Tony replied. “Much more durable. Which is handy, considering we're gonna be wearing them for quite a few years.”

“Vibranium?” Loki blinked. “But that's-”

“Almost impossible to get and expensive as fuck, I know. What did I say about the budget?”

“I love you, you know?” Loki whispered.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was also a part of what I said-”

“Idiot,” Loki shook his head. “Give me a kiss and you can go do whatever you want. Me and Pepper are done for today anyway.”

“Excuse me, what am I? A schoolboy?” Tony frowned. “In case the answer is yes, will you spank me if I'm a bad boy?”

“If you don't leave now, love, we can always start discussing the music, and no AC/DC is not a choice I will accept. So, didn't you want to go and talk to-”

“Natasha. Yes. Of course.”

“I thought you said Bruce.”

“Both! Actually, I need to have a chat with both of them. Urgently. Bye, Pepper. See you later, Princess. Love you!”

And if Tony's retreat was a bit too quick and looked almost like running away, he would never admit it.

When the inventor had left, Pepper turned her head to Loki, rolling her eyes.

“You are a dick, you know?”

“Excuse me, miss Potts? Me? Why would you say such a horrible thing?”

“You should tell him. That it's going to be a small wedding, family and friends only. He actually thinks it's gonna be something completely monstrous, with thousands of roses and... How many roses do you actually want?”

“None. That was a joke. I don't want any flowers. Don't need them. Well, maybe one... One would be nice.”

“Tony still thinks you're a diva,” Pepper smiled. “And you only want to be with him, nothing more.”

“It's just...” Loki hesitated, then shook his head. “There's just no reason for a big wedding. It would be annoying. I mean... We could invite people who Anthony hates and I don't know. But what would be the point? To show off? Oh, I'm definitely gonna be a diva on our honeymoon. Expensive suites and clothes and big parties... But our wedding? Me, him, our friends. And that's enough for me.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Although the cake will have to be giant, considering Thor will be one of the guests. And we're gonna need an incredible amount of alcohol. And so much food...”

“Don't even think about planning _that_ without Tony's assistance,” Pepper laughed.

“I wouldn't dare. Oh, and by the way, I meant it. We're done for today. You can order the suits we agreed on.”

“You know, Tony didn't actually-”

“Pepper, I love Anthony, but he's a walking fashion disaster. Almost anything he'd choose is a big no-no. Also, I'm sure he's going to look absolutely stunning wearing the suit I chose. And he's going to love it, don't worry.”

“Well, I guess you're right. So...” she said and closed her notebook. “We're done for today.”

“Yes, we are. But... You know, if you wanted to stay for the dinner and our movie night... Please, feel free to. I think we're watching Frozen again. And if Clint once again asks me to _let it go_ , I will create a miniature snow storm right above his head, and since he will ask, it's going to be a _lot_ of fun.”

“I... I don't know, Loki. I don't think that would be such a great idea. I mean, we're friends with Tony, sure, but-”

“Come on. Don't you want to hear Clint Barton scream like a little girl? And I'm sure Tony would love to have you around.”

Pepper didn't stand a chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so ashamed of myself right now. I can't actually believe this chapter has taken me so long. Of course, I have many great excuses for that, but I guess no one wants to hear them. :D But here it is, and I hope you like it. And I'll *try* to be a good girl and write a new one sooner... :D


	6. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two idiots need to choose their wedding cake. That's all, really...

****A few days later in the morning, just as Loki was making pancakes, he was suddenly hit over the head with what later turned out to be a stack of papers.

“You fucking moron,” Tony growled.

“Good morning to you too, love,” Loki smirked. “May I ask what I have done?”

“You _exist_ ,” Tony said and hit him again. “And for the record, yes, I printed these out just so I could get my revenge on you.”

“A revenge... Ouch! A revenge for what, Anthony? _Ouch_!”

“You... You made me think you're planning a crazy, giant wedding full of my business partners and Asgardians and paparazzis!”

“Oh, yes. This,” Loki bit his lip. “May I ask how did you find out about-”

“Because I finally asked J to show me our budget so I'd know how bad it was! And you... You _idiot_ , the biggest expense so far have been the suits! Where are the roses? Where are the turtle doves? Where are the garters with real diamonds and a fucking champagne fountain looking like you? Where?!”

“Uhm, nowhere?” Loki shrugged and flipped the pancake. “Breakfast, love?”

“Don't change the subject. But yeah, of course, you don't refuse to eat when a Norse deity is cooking for you himself. But back to the garters.”

“Well, _those_ can still be arranged.”

“I certainly hope so, because I was _really_ looking forward to them,” Tony nodded as he walked around the kitchen counter to sit on the barstool and eat his breakfast.

“I'm sorry, my dear, I hope you're not disappointed by the lack of luxuries at our wedding? Or the lack of... guests?”

Tony actually chuckled at that.

“Hell no. I wanted it to be private.”

“Really?” Loki frowned. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you looked so excited about the whole thing I couldn't disappoint you.”

“Anthony...” Loki sighed.

“Shut it, Princess,” Tony smirked. “Doesn't matter, since all of it was a lie. But let me tell you, it was a mean joke, mean even for you. When were you planning to tell me?”

“Uhm... _Maybe_ the day before the wedding?”

“You really are a moron. And burning the pancake, by the way.”

“Wha... Oh, to Hel with this!”

“You know what, Princess?” Tony smiled, his breakfast forgotten for a moment. “You've come such a long way since you arrived here. Remember how you made me make you waffles by making my hair bright red? I hated you so much back then, baby.”

“I know. You expected me to slaughter you all in your sleep, which is why you almost never slept and spent most of the time in your lab,” Loki grinned. “And I so enjoyed getting on your nerves. Well... for a while, at least. Then I, unfortunately, fell in love with you and all those things you were telling me started to hurt.”

“I'm sorry, Princess. I was an idiot.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Hey! You were supposed to say something like _no, my love, it was partially my own fault_ or _but you were my beautiful idiot_ or...”

“I thought I wasn't supposed to lie to my future husband,” Loki grinned, turning the stove off, taking his own plate of pancakes and teleporting himself onto the barstool next to Tony's.

“Oh, we're being particularly lazy today, aren't we?” Tony laughed. “By the way, I'm offended by the fact I haven't been given my morning kiss yet.”

“I'm offended by the fact that you spent the night in your workshop instead of in our bed with me,” said Loki, but he still kissed Tony gently. “Good morning, my dear Anthony.”

“Good morning, Space Princess,” Tony murmured. “But if you don't mind, I'll go to said bed right after breakfast. I spent the night working on a new project and I'm so fucking sleepy...”

“Of course, dear,” Loki nodded. “Don't worry about me. Pepper should pick me up in two hours and take me to the cake tasting, so-”

“ _Cake tasting_?” Tony blinked. “That's today? Shit, I forgot! Okay, I'm gonna need lots of coffee. But if I eat those, heavenly good, by the way, pancakes fast enough, I could get some sleep, too, perhaps even an hour or so, and-”

“Anthony, remember how you asked me to tell you when you start to think out loud?”

“Let me guess, one of these moments? Sorry.”

“You know, if you really want to go, I can call Pepper, we can postpone it a little.”

“We don't have to,” Tony shook his head, wolfing down his pancakes. “I'm fine. Look, I used to be able to stay awake for days before you showed up and completely destroyed my sleeping habits. I'll take a little nap and I'm gonna be oki doki, Loki.”

“That was a terrible joke, Anthony.”

“Yeah, that's Tony Stark for you,” Tony nodded and shoved the remnants of his breakfast into his mouth. “Thank you for the meal, Princess, it was amazing. Love you. Going to bed.”

“Good night. Love you too,” Loki smiled. When Tony turned his back on him, Loki quietly nodded to the nearest camera. Then he just waited, calmly eating his own pancakes.

A few minutes later, Jarvis finally spoke.

“Miss Potts will pick you up at three, sir. That should give Mr. Stark at least five hours of sleep.”

“Wonderful,” Loki nodded. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

 

“There are days when I really hate you,” Tony growled in the elevator.

“Forgive me if I don't believe you,” Loki smiled. “Look, love, I told you I was sorry. But you were so lovely sleeping like a baby, I simply didn't want to wake you up.”

“Liar. Pepper's just arrived. She wasn't here, waiting for me to wake up. Means she'd known. Means you two played another little trick on me. Just for the record, wouldn't you like to marry Pepper rather than me?”

Loki's response was to grasp the back of Tony's neck and kiss the inventor deeply and thoroughly, leaving him completely breathless for a few seconds. Tony's lips were tingling and _Christ, this was better than it usually is_...

“Point taken,” the inventor grinned when he caught his breath. “Are you jealous, Princess? Because if anyone should be jealous, then it would be me. You're the one being friends with miss Potts. And why the hell should you even be jealous when I merely suggested you should marry... Hmpf!”

Another deep kiss later, Tony wasn't far from purring.

“You are an idiot, Stark,” said Loki as the elevator door opened before them and they stepped into the garage. “You are my second engagement-”

“Thanks, that's so nice to hear.”

“-but you are the first and the only person I want to marry,” Loki sighed. “I was _expected_ to marry Sigyn when she got pregnant, I didn't want to do it. But you...”

“Oh, come on, baby,” Tony muttered and wrapped his arm around Loki's waist. “I was joking.”

“I know. But believe me, it's true. I want to marry you and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm going to be the bride.”

“Are you? God, I hope Jarvis got that on tape! Oh, Princess, I'm so gonna force you to wear a dress and garters and spread your legs for me on out wedding night and so much more.”

“As I said. Idiot,” Loki smiled and opened the back door of Pepper's car for him. “Get in. hello, Pepper.”

“Hi, you two,” said Pepper. “If you are both planning on sitting in the back seats, I'd like to remind you that your seatbelts must be fastened at all times and if you try anything indecent, I'm gonna buy you tons of pink roses for your wedding. With Tony's credit card.”

“Have you heard the lady?” Tony winked at Loki when the god got in the car as well. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Don't worry. Right now, I don't feel any urge to touch you.”

Which was just teasing, of course, as within the next ten seconds, Loki's hand found its way to Tony's and gently squeezed it.

 

Two hours. They'd been at it for two hours.

There were exactly twenty-three different cakes. Twenty-three absolutely fabulous cakes.

Why did Tony want to go again? He thought it would be fun, right. Right...

“I really think you should take the lemon one,” said Pepper. “It's amazingly light and-”

“So is red velvet. I'm voting for that one,” Tony shrugged. “But then on the other hand... Yeah, I think I need another bite of the one with raspberries. Princess? Any change of opinion?”

“They are all fantastic,” Loki sighed. “But none of them is... What I want. I mean... exactly what I want.”

“And what _do_ you want?” asked Tony. “Oh, no, wait, I'm marrying you, I should know. You want chocolate with chocolate and more chocolate on top, right? You and that sweet tooth of yours...”

“Perhaps,” Loki shrugged. “But you are right, the red velvet is delicious, I think we should choose that one.”

“Uhm, yeah. Except...” Tony turned to the shop assistant and gave her his most charming smile. “You wouldn't happen to have a completely chocolate cake, sweetheart, would you? I know it's probably not exactly popular or modern right now but my dear fiancé here just adores chocolate.”

“I'll see what I can do,” the young woman smiled.

 

Five minutes later, Loki was still moaning quietly, Pepper was explaining the details about the cake they wanted and Tony was just staring and nodding at the astronomical figures he was hearing.

“Hell. Who'd have thought confectionery would be so expensive,” he muttered quietly as Loki's arms wrapped around his waist.

“All my brother's fault, I'm afraid,” said Loki. “Sorry.”

“Liar. Thor doesn't like chocolate all that much. You're gonna end up being the one who eats at least half of the cake.”

“Mhm, perhaps,” Loki murmured. “But tell me tasting it wasn't like one of the best orgasms of your life.”

“Seriously? I might be a bit offended here, Princess. _I_ am supposed to give you... Uhm, problem, Pepper?”

“Would you mind not discussing your sex life in public?” the ginger sighed, but Loki could clearly see the corner of her lip twitching a little. “The public proposal next to a dead alien monster was bad enough.”

“I actually thought it was very sweet,” said the shop assistant. “You two are very lovely together.”

“You only say that because you don't have to deal with them when they are _not_ behaving. You are looking at the two biggest assholes you've ever met. Especially the tall one. Did you see how easily he got that chocolate cake he wanted? He's incredibly cunning and dangerous. I didn't even like him at first and here I am, organizing their wedding.”

“That doesn't change the fact that they are lovely together,” the girl smiled as Loki bent down to whisper something into Tony's ear, making the inventor giggle almost like a schoolgirl.

“No, I guess it doesn't,” Pepper nodded when the pair shared a light kiss. “Now where were we?”

 

With an uncharacteristic ungracefulness Loki fell flat on his face on the bed, the rest of his body only slowly following as he failed to keep any control of it.

“Oh, to Hel with you,” he gasped, trying in vain to catch his breath. “To Hel with you, Anthony.”

“There there...” Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband-to-be. “What was it about the chocolate cake being like one of the best orgasms of your life?”

“I hate you,” Loki commented.

“Was this better than the cake?”

“Oh, yes. It definitely was.”

“Good,” Tony nodded. “Good Princess.”

“Anthony...” Loki sighed as Tony placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. “Did you just fuck me so good only because you were jealous of a _cake_?”

“It was the matter of honor.”

“Honor or vanity, my love?”

“Definitely honor.”

“Definitely,” Loki repeated. “By the way, didn't you want to go to the workshop? Because you can if you want to, I don't mind. I will just lie here in a little boneless heap...”

“Really? That good?” Tony grinned.

“That good,” Loki nodded. “But careful. If you decide to stay, I might end up forcing you to give me more glorious orgasms...”

“You know that means I'm definitely not going anywhere, right?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki smiled. “That was the plan...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hello? Anyone still there? Still waiting for a new chapter. Well, guess what, here it is. I won't even apologize anymore. I swear I want to write this fic, but I always end up miserably failing. We can only hope it's gonna get a bit better now. Hey, it's summer, my school is finally over, I should have some time. Yeah... should... :D


	7. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding day gets closer, a certain problem arises. A problem that shouldn't be a problem at all...

Tony had no idea where the hell had the time gone to. Suddenly, the wedding was only a week away. Not that he complained. He was excited, of course. Hello, he was getting married to the love of his life, right? He couldn't wait.

The preparations were killing him, yes. His sly fiancé had somehow found a way to involve him in the planning, without Tony noticing until it was way too late. Much to Pepper's amusement.

The cake was only the start. Then there was the food. _That_ Tony enjoyed, right. At least mostly.

Then there was the sitting plan. _Uhm, hello, why did they need that, anyway? He should have confiscated the wedding magazines Pepper had brought in, damn it._

And then the rings. Of course, Tony had to be involved in those, since he'd offered to make them. If he'd only known how complicated it would be to agree on the design...

Then there were other little things like buying new shoes (“Are you seriously telling me you usually wear _these_ for special occasions? Anthony, please know that at this point, I'm marrying you only so I can _divorce you_ afterwards!”) and special cuff links for Loki (which was, of course, a secret, a little gold-horned-helmet secret) and pretending not to know about the cuff links Loki had for him (to be fair, he only knew Loki'd bought them, he didn't know what they looked like) and arguing about the need to have separate stag nights.

And of course, there was also the issue of the name.

Which Tony hadn't even considered an issue until it was brought up.

Completely by accident.

An accident called Clint Barton.

Of fucking course.

 

“Good morning, Stark,” the accident grinned in the morning exactly seven days before the wedding.

Which wouldn't be suspicious if Loki wasn't the only one from the pair who was already in the room.

“Oh, and good morning, the original Stark,” said the archer when Tony entered a second after Loki.

“Excuse me?” Loki frowned.

“Nothing. Ignore me. I'm just getting used to calling you both Starks.”

At this point, Loki blinked, clearly confused.

“Why would you call us both Starks?” he asked.

And Tony was glad Clint was the only other Avenger in the room.

“You mean you won't...” said Clint. “Oh. Okay. Sorry. I just assumed...”

“Oh, yes. I know,” Loki nodded. “You mean this Midgardian custom according to which the bride takes the surname of the groom. No, we are definitely not doing that, no. Especially since Anthony is the bride.”

“I. Am. Not,” Tony smirked.

“Well, if I remember last night correctly-”

“Guys,” Clint sighed. “I'm really sorry to ruin your flirting, but you know, constantly having to switch off the hearing aids when you start with it is a real bitch on batteries, so could you perhaps...”

“Well, sweet cheeks, _you_ were the one who kinda started it,” Tony shrugged.

“Sweet cheeks, Anthony? _He_?”

“Oh, Lord,” said Clint, rolling his eyes. “You see, I've _just_ realized I promised Natasha to spar with her at ten, so I'm gonna have to go.”

“It's half past nine,” Loki commented.

“Is it? I'd ask how's it possible you weren't up earlier but you'd probably say you _were_ up earlier,” Clint laughed and got to his feet.

“Right. We were,” Tony nodded and turned to Loki. “And wifey? Remember how I said I was terribly hungry? I still am. And since it's your fault there's no food in our fridge...”

“Stark, if you ever call me _wifey_ again, I'm going to do _unspeakable_ things to you.”

“Isn't that what you usually do?”

Clint shook his head and left the room.

Those two were just incredible.

 

Only a few hours later the whole team got together for lunch. That wasn't a completely unusual thing, but neither it was completely usual.

And usually there was someone who initiated it, because they wanted to make an announcement or agree on something or...

“So, Loki,” said Natasha, casually grabbing a slice of pizza. “I heard you're not taking Tony's last name.”

Or just to _inconspicuously_ gather information.

“I wonder where you heard _that_ from,” Tony smirked. “Seriously. No idea.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Bruce blinked. “Loki, you're not taking Tony's name?”

“Why does everyone presume I am?” Loki sighed.

“Maybe because you're so madly in love?” Steve suggested. “Sorry, I also thought...”

“I am sorry, friends, but what are we talking about?” asked Thor.

It took Loki exactly ten seconds to explain it to him, finishing with: “You see, nothing important.”

“But I believe that it is important, brother,” said Thor. “If you live on Midgard, perhaps you should consider-”

“Oh, come on, you oaf. Not you too,” Loki whined. “If anyone should understand, it's you.”

“Uhm, _I_ understand!” said Tony.

“Let's just say,” Natasha commented, “that we all find it a bit weird. I mean. Of course, it's not unusual not to take your partner's name when you get married, but with you two... We just expected you to do it.”

“Well, Tony could still take _Loki's_ name,” said Clint. “Whatever it is now.”

“That's not how it works in Asgard,” Tony shook his head. “In most cases, if you're a guy, your surname says who's your father, if you're a girl it says who's your mother. Odinson basically means the son of Odin, Laufeyson means the son of Laufey... I couldn't take the name Odinson even if I wanted. Right, Princess?”

“Absolutely correct. I'm so proud of you, Anthony.”

“Okay, I get it,” Bruce nodded. “But I still find it weird. As Nat said, we... We just _expected_ you to be two Starks.”

“What's in a name? “ said Loki. “That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet...”

“Yeah, what Juliet said,” Tony shrugged. “Seriously, Princess? Shakespeare?”

“Problem, my Knight?”

“Not in the slightest,” the inventor smiled. “And guys, really. I mean it. Drop it with the fucking name. I don't care what's Loki gonna be called when we're married as long as he wears the same ring I'm gonna be wearing.”

“As you wish,” said Natasha. “I just wanted to ask, that's all, I swear...”

“You know that no one believes you, baby?” asked Clint.

“Oh, shut up, Barton. This was your idea.”

The archer only smiled brightly as all the eyes in the room turned to him.

“What? I have _no_ idea what that mad woman is talking about...”

 

After the lunch, when they retreated to the workshop (because for the first time in weeks, Loki went with him, as most of the wedding had already been planned and Pepper had a Stark Industries meeting anyway), Tony was still considering if he should talk about the issue (that hadn't been an issue in the morning, _dammit_ ) with Loki or not.

Well, more about the team's reaction to it than the issue itself. He knew he probably should, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

_Oh, shit, Stark, get your shit together. If you can't talk to him about a problem now, what are the odds your marriage is gonna work, eh?_

But then he felt Loki's hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing, massaging, calming him down...

“Relax, Anthony,” the god whispered. “It wasn't your fault, I know.”

“They meant well,” Tony sighed. “I think.”

He heard Loki chuckle behind him.

“Of course they did. They are very concerned for our happiness. And apparently, they think that we cannot be happy if I don't start using your name. Don't worry, I understand. A custom is a custom. If it would truly make you happy-”

“No. No way,” Tony shook his head and turned around to look at Loki. “Don't even think about it. I don't need you to have the same surname as I do to know we belong together. And the world doesn't need it, either. And the Avengers. You're my Princess, no matter what.”

“Oh, is that my knight in shining armor, defending me again?” Loki laughed, stroking Tony's hair. “Thank you, love. I appreciate it. I'm still trying to get used to being Loki Odinson again, you know? It would be... weird to start getting used to being...”

“Loki Stark?” Tony finished when Loki went silent.

The god frowned.

“Say it again,” he said.

“Loki Stark,” Tony smiled.

“Damn,” Loki whispered. “Again.”

“Loki. Stark.”

The god sighed and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. The inventor's lips immediately kissed the long black hair, his arms wrapping around Loki.

“Shit,” Loki whispered. “Why does it sound so...”

“Right?” asked Tony. “I don't know.”

“But it does sound right, doesn't it?”

More kisses for the black hair.

“You bet it does.”

“Perhaps...” Loki straightened his back again so he could look into his fiancé's eyes. “Perhaps I could be Loki Odinson in Asgard. And here, I could be...” He hesitated.

“Go on,” Tony shrugged. “I wanna hear it, too.”

“Loki Stark?” the god tried.

“Oh, _yes_. That definitely sounds just right,” Tony nodded, clearly satisfied. “My future Mr. Stark. Stark Princess.”

“All right. This probably means that we are doing it, after all,” Loki grinned. “Loki Stark...”

“Loki Stark in a week,” Tony laughed. “But in the next few minutes...”

“Oh, no. No. If you are going to make _that_ pun, I'm never taking-”

“ _Stark naked_ ,” finished Tony.

“You are such an _idiot_ , my dearest Anthony.”

“Problem with that, Mr. Stark?”

“Shush. Not yet.”

“Oh, come on,” said Tony, rolling his eyes. “Are you suggesting something's gonna happen and stop us from getting married? Let me tell you one thing, Lokes. The world could be on fire, I'd still marry you. Because let's face it, if the world is on fire, there's about fifty percent chance it's your fault anyway, so... Right. Can we get to the stark naked part now?”

“I'm starting to think I've made a terrible mistake, Anthony...”

“You definitely have. Sorry, which one did you mean, Princess? You see, there are so many, it gets a little confusing, and... Wait, let me guess. Idiot? Yeah, definitely an idiot...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, a chapter! And only a week after the last one! You see, right now I am very proud of myself. :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll see when I manage to get the next one out. In the meantime, thank you for sticking around and for all the lovely comments! :)


	8. The Stolen Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony said he would marry Loki even if the world was on fire. Nothing could ruin their wedding, right? Well, something actually might...

One morning, the day before the wedding, Tony walked, well, stormed into the common living room.

“All right,” he said, as loud as he possibly could, to get the attention of everyone in the room – as it turned out, there were only Clint and Natasha. Good. “I already know that it's a wedding tradition in _some_ countries, perhaps including a country _one of us_ is from, but if I'm not mistaken, it usually happens _after_ the wedding vows. So let me say it loud and clear, _I want my fucking bride back_.”

“What?” Clint blinked. “What bride? Aren't _you_ the bride here?”

“Oh, yes, and then there's that,” Tony nodded. “If you wanted to kidnap someone, it should have been me!”

“That explains way less than you think, Stark.”

“Wait,” Natasha frowned. “Are you referring to stealing the bride?”

“ _Yes_ , of fucking course I am!” Tony growled. “So where is he? Where are you hiding him?”

“All right,” Natasha nodded and pushed Clint's feet away from her lap where they had been resting, to the archer's disapproval. “Tony, I don't have Loki. I didn't kidnap him, steal him, anything. Neither did Clint. As far as I know, neither did Cap or Bruce or Thor. So now, I need you to sit down and tell me exactly what happened.”

Tony immediately felt his knees go weak. He had to force himself to take a few steps forward and sit in the nearest armchair, instead of simply tumbling to the floor.

“What do you mean you don't have him? Loki's _gone_ , how can you not have him?!”

“Calm down, Stark. Right now,” Natasha ordered. “When you say _gone_ , you mean...”

“Nowhere to be found, didn't say he was going to leave, didn't even leave a note, definitely not in the building, as Jarvis confirmed.”

“Fuck,” Clint muttered. “This is bad, isn't it, Nat?”

“Jarvis, call the rest of the team. Maybe it's not as bad as we think. Maybe Loki just wants to surprise you with something-”

“According to Jarvis, he woke up at five, which is... four hours ago, couldn't sleep, so at about half past five he got up and went to the roof, apparently to get some fresh air. About twenty minutes later, the camera suddenly stopped working. Jarvis thought it was a minor malfunction, but when, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to work again and Loki didn't come back from the roof, he woke me up. The fucking camera is completely smashed and... Shit, I should have known, why would _you_ smash a camera? You have all the security codes, probably even a few special ones even _I_ don't have, there would be no need for you to... Fuck. That means somebody's really kidnapped my Princess?!”

“Maybe... Maybe it's _really_ not as bad as it seems,” said Clint. “Maybe it's just one of Loki's pranks. God knows he loves them.”

“If it _is_ a prank, I'll be a widower before I even get fucking married!”

“You know, Tony, technically-”

“Shut up, Barton, your girlfriend calls herself Black _Widow_. As far as I know... Fuck, there's a raven behind the window. Jarvis, open it. The window, not the bird. Fuck, I'm pretty sure it's one of Odin's ravens. Jarvis, where the fuck is Thor?!”

“On his way, sir.”

“Well, tell him to hurry up. Because if Odin sent a raven... Then it definitely isn't one of Loki's pranks. So unless my darling Princess has once again decided to try to take over the world...”

 

Loki felt like he was floating in the world of darkness and pain. As he slowly, way too slowly regained his consciousness, he growled, which only brought him a fresh wave of pain, concentrated in the back of his head.

“What...” he gasped. “Where...”

“Oh. Brother. You are awake,” said someone in the same room. “I am terribly sorry, but I am afraid I will not be able to attend your wedding. But of course, since you are here with me... I doubt there will be a wedding to attend.”

Loki forced his eyes to open and focus on a blue giant sitting on a floor nearby.

“Helblindi?” Loki whispered.

“Unfortunately,” the giant sighed. “Do you feel all right?”

“Not... exactly. What happened?”

“Well... There has been a coup. It would seem that I am not the king of Jotunheim anymore. And you have been kidnapped, since you are apparently considered a _danger_ to the throne of Jotunheim and the one that considers himself a true king.”

“Please, tell me it's _not_ your younger brother. Please...”

“Byleistr. And yes. It is.”

“Oh, shit...” Loki groaned, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. “If Anthony ever finds out... Let me guess. He has always been jealous of you, father's favorite and the future king. He doesn't actually want to be a king, doesn't want the power, he just wants to be your equal and-”

“No, I am afraid that Byleistr was always Laufey's favorite, but father died before he could make my brother the king. Byleistr is hungry for power, just as Laufey was, and hates Asgardians, maybe even more than Laufey did.”

“So it was Byleistr who was against the peace talks. The one who sent those two beasts to Midgard. You didn't tell him that you offered _me_ the throne, did you?”

“I am sorry, brother. It is my fault that you are here...”

“He is a sorcerer, of course. And apparently a talented one. That's how he kidnapped me. And he... He blocked my magic, didn't he? I have just tried to teleport myself out of here and I can't. Odin himself couldn't take my powers away, but _he_ can. Because he is a Jotun, because he is familiar with the magic. I... suppose it makes sense.”

Helblindi watched Loki with red eyes filled with sadness. Had Thor ever looked like this after one of Loki's betrayals?

“I am truly sorry,” Helblindi whispered.

“There is no need,” Loki shook his head. “I will not be staying here for long. You have met my knight in shining armor. He is going to save me, I am sure.”

“You have no idea how powerful Byleistr is, Loki. And he has the support of many of our people. If you haven't noticed, I am here, sitting in a prison cell with you. A mere day ago, I was a rightful king, and now...”

“Betrayed.”

“Yes. And I suppose that it is my punishment for trusting my brother.”

“Oh, yeah, you should never do _that_. Just ask Thor,” Loki smirked. “But tell me, Helblindi, do you know what his plans might be? I mean except for keeping everyone who could be a danger to his position imprisoned. And I hope you don't have any more siblings, because if you do, it might get... crowded in here.”

“I honestly don't know, Loki. I would say that he is going to secure his position first, if he is clever, but... I was always a better strategist than Byleistr.”

“And you could argue that his position is _secured_ as long as we stay where we are. But I meant it when I said Anthony will come for me. And he will be _mad_. I might have no idea how powerful Byleistr is, but _you_ , Helblindi, have no idea what my Anthony is capable of when he's angry...”

 

“So let me make this clear,” said Tony, looking from Thor to Odin and back again. He was currently standing in Asgard's throne room, his hands folded over his chest. Even Odin seemed to be cowering a little when he saw Tony's angry gaze. “Jotunheim is going through some fucking crisis and _Loki_ is paying the price, just because he is a fucking prince, even though he's already made it clear that he doesn't even _want_ their fucking throne, right? _And_ there is another fucking blue drama queen currently sitting on their fucking throne. Only this one apparently hasn't found his fucking Tony Stark yet, so he's being a pain in the ass. So what do we do? Do we build him a fucking statue? Because I really don't wanna find another crazy Jotun in my fucking living room, I just want _my_ crazy Jotun to fucking return to it!”

“Stark, we really need to talk about your excessive use of the word _fucking_ when you're under pressure,” Steve smirked.

“Shut up, Rogers, or you're gonna be _under pressure_ of Thor's hammer, which is gonna be placed on your _fucking head_. What is our plan? Do we have any... blueprints of Jotunheim's palace or something? Do we know exactly where Loki is?”

“Tony,” said Natasha softly, placing her hand on Tony's shoulder. “Maybe you should stay out of this.”

“You know that's not gonna happen, Tasha, but thanks for trying.”

“You're welcome,” she nodded. “All right, Thor, or... uhm, Your Majesty, show us the blueprints so we can go and kick some blue asses.”

“But shouldn't we try to sort things out _peacefully_ before we, you know... storm into the palace and start throwing Jotuns around?” asked Bruce.

“We will,” Thor nodded. “But I am afraid that we will need a plan B. Maybe even a plan C. There is also the problem that the current king took the throne by force and as I mentioned, Helblindi is also imprisoned. I... I know that it is a problem of Jotunheim, but...”

“You will see what you can do,” said Odin. “I expect you to _try_ to be diplomatic. But if Byleistr cannot be reasoned with...”

“Then I'll personally throw him into the nearest supernova,” Tony growled. “All right, diplomacy, plan A sorted out. Now for the plan B...”

 

Loki had been awake for an hour or so when it became impossible to pretend that he didn't feel the cold of Jotunheim seep into his skin, his blood, his very bones. He was starting to shiver and he had no magic to keep himself warm with. The only thing he could do was the only thing he truly  _didn't want_ to do.

But it was tempting, oh so tempting...

“You must truly hate your true form,” said Helblindi, “if you are willing to suffer rather than change into it.”

Loki's eyes snapped open (and he didn't even remember closing them, how did  _that_ happen?) and he focused on the Jotun, who was watching him intently.

“I was taught to hate your race when I was a child,” Loki murmured. “I cannot help it. I am trying not to be disgusted by my own skin. I have been trying especially hard since I met you and realized that not all Jotuns are the mindless beasts I was told stories about. And there are times when it works and I can even look at myself in the mirror, and there are times when the sight of my own blue hand still makes my heart stop like the first time I saw it and I want to curl into a ball and cry. I... I don't think I will ever be able to fully accept my Jotun form. And I _know_ I will never wear it permanently. I'm way too used to the Aesir one. And I have a feeling Anthony wouldn't appreciate the loss of the fair skin and green eyes...”

“Your fiancé does not like the fact that you are Jotun?”

“No, he has no problem with it,” Loki sighed and finally allowed the blue color to take over his body. “It's... exotic for him. I believe one of his biggest wishes is to get this form of mine in bed.”

“Oh,” Helblindi laughed. “And you will not allow it?”

“I can't. I tried. I wanted to change and... let him do whatever he wants with me. But then I... well, chickened out, as Anthony would call it.”

“Because you don't feel comfortable in your skin, or because...”

“Because a part of me is afraid that I will get way too comfortable. I have a feeling Anthony has a certain plan which includes his tongue and my markings.”

“Now is probably not the best time to discuss this... But they _are_ sensitive in a way, did you know? Don't let him near your markings if you don't want to start liking your Jotun skin. Hm, I have _just_ realized that I should probably mention it when he comes to save us.”

“That would be such an ugly trick, Helblindi.”

“What can I say? It runs in the family.”

“Yes. It does,” Loki smiled. “May I... ask you something, brother?”

“Of course,” the Jotun nodded.

“Aren't... relationships between two men frowned upon in Jotunheim? I only ask because you... You seem to see me and Anthony as something completely natural. And I am not exactly used to it from Asgard. Not that I ever cared much what people think about me, but...”

“It is not usual. And you might say that it is frowned upon,” Helblindi shrugged. “But I never understood why. I see you and I see your fiancé and I see that you make each other happy. And I like that fierce little Midgardian.”

“Oh, yes. I like him too. Very much...”

 

When the lights of the Bifrost disappeared, the Avengers suddenly found themselves surrounded by at least thirty Jotuns, and none of those blue faces seemed very friendly.

“Well,” said Tony, “something tells me that there goes plan A.”

Thor shook his head.

“No. We must at least try to sort this out peacefully. My Jotun friends, please, we need to speak to-”

The next moment, he was sent flying away by one of “his Jotun friends”.

“I say we've tried,” Clint commented.

“We've definitely tried,” Natasha nodded. “Time for plan B.”

 

Tony had no idea how long had the battle lasted. He felt like he was about do drop dead any second. Not literally, of course. But he was tired, so fucking tired of all of it, but at least they had finally,  _finally_ ran out of Jotuns who wanted to kill them, or so it seemed. And the wannabe Jotun king was lying at their feet, alive, but unconscious.

Which was probably the exact reason why they had ran out of Jotuns who wanted to kill them.

“Right,” said Tony, keeping the fact that he could barely stand strictly to himself. “Now, is there anyone willing to show me the prison my future husband is in, or do I need to find him myself? To be perfectly clear, it's the... smaller than you one your _former_ king brought here this morning. No one? I don't think king Helblindi is gonna like this...”

 

Loki wasn't even surprised when he heard a loud crash and saw the remnants of the door swing open.

“And here he is,” the god laughed. “My knight in shining armor has come to save the lady of his heart...”

“Hey, Princess,” Tony smiled as he stepped out of his armor. “It's fucking cold here, isn't it? I'm really glad I made Clint and Nat wear those thermo suits. Cap seemed a bit cold when I last saw him, but hey, he's used to being frozen, so it doesn't really matter, right? Oh, hello, Majesty. I believe the revolution is over and your overly dramatic brother dealt with. He's alive, don't worry. You're free to give him another chance to redeem himself. You're welcome. Princess, could you move those legs? I need to sit down and hug you.”

“Anthony...” Loki rolled his eyes, but allowed Tony to sit on his lap. It didn't take long (it was only a fraction of a second, really) before Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and buried his nose in the god's hair. Loki was cold, but Tony didn't mind. And it definitely wasn't a reason why he was shaking.

“Just making sure you're really here,” Tony whispered.

“I am. And I am not going anywhere,” Loki murmured and hugged his inventor back. “You saved me. Is... I didn't miss the wedding, did I? I'm sure that I wasn't in here _so_ long, but...”

“No. No, it's fine. The wedding is still tomorrow. I'm dead on my feet, so the stag party tonight is probably off, but...”

“Damn. And I had such a nice surprise for you. But then again, it probably wouldn't have worked out, since I currently don't have my magic-”

“If I may,” said Helblindi. “If there is at least one sorcerer who didn't betray me, returning your magic to you should be a matter of minutes.”

“Oh. Then it's really such a shame that the stag party is off, because the surprise-”

“Never mind, it's back on,” Tony grinned, his face still buried in Loki's neck. “I'm gonna sleep for a few hours and then... Shit, Princess, I know I said I'd marry you even if the world was on fire, but for a moment, I was afraid I won't have anyone to marry...”

“Shhh... You won't get rid of me that easily, my love.”

“Good. But I'm warning you, if Tasha's gonna try to steal you after the wedding, don't you _dare_ to go with her willingly!”

“Steal... Why would she want to steal me? I don't understand.”

“Nothing. Just some stupid custom when they steal the bride after the wedding for fun and the groom must go and save her and... Don't say anything, _I_ should be the one watching his back for Clint and Tasha's attack, right?”

“Yes, my beautiful bride.”

“God. I'm so glad to have you back, Princess...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've run out of excuses. And, temporarily, inspiration. But I'm still here, and still writing, even though very, very slowly. Thankfully, there are only a few chapters left and I hope I'll be able to start updating a little faster. :)  
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait and thank you everyone who's still reading the story! :)


End file.
